In Your Eyes
by heavenhelpmyheart
Summary: Blaine's tired of waiting for Kurt to come back to him, so he and Sam concoct a plan to get Kurt back in his arms. It involves a serenade, and a theory from How I Met Your Mother. Oh boy.


**A/N: Welcome to my first Season 4 one-shot. I haven't been able to get this scene out of my head since I first heard the Glee cover of this song (the title) so I finally wrote it. This has spoilers all the way up to 4x17. So... read on.**

* * *

"I can't stand it," Blaine admitted with a sigh, leaning back from his computer. He had been on Kurt's facebook again, Sam knew it. Blaine's mind was _always_ focused on Kurt, but this was the worst. It was March 18th, and if Blaine and Kurt hadn't broken up, it would be their two-year anniversary. Blaine hadn't stopped thinking about Kurt all day. Sam knew this because Blaine hadn't stopped _talking_ about Kurt all day either.

"Dude, I know it sucks that Kurt's off in New York and has a new kind-of boyfriend, but if you keep obsessing about it you're going to drive yourself crazy again!" And it definitely was again. Blaine had really worried Kurt for that portion right after they broke up. Blaine still hadn't told him what about his conversation with Kurt on Thanksgiving had changed everything, but it had pulled Blaine out of what was probably deep, clinical depression, and he wished he could thank Kurt for that.

"I know, I'm sorry, I must be driving _you_ crazy now," Blaine said with a chuckle, shutting his laptop and tossing it off his bed without a care. Blaine and Sam were hanging out at Blaine's place, as they usually did (considering Sam was still living at the Hudson-Hummel House, even though Kurt was in New York and Finn had gone missing again).

"Dude, it's cool. You know how much I bitched about missing Mercedes during the summer." It had been awful when Mercedes left for Los Angeles, but she was thriving there, and Sam was happy for her. The fact that the only people they knew that had gone to Los Angeles both claimed that they hadn't even tried to contact each other made Sam a little suspicious, but it didn't matter. If Mercedes wanted to be with Puck, she was more than welcome to be with Puck.

"True, but I haven't stopped talking about Kurt since _October_." Blaine still sounded completely miserable. Losing Kurt had practically destroyed him.

"You were doing a little better after Thanksgiving, but then you spent Christmas with him, and then you slept with him on Valentine's Day..." Blaine knew Sam didn't exactly approve of that particular decision. Not that there was anything wrong with the two of them sleeping together, but Blaine had made himself a complete and total booty call, and that's the last thing their weird relationship needed.

"I would do anything to be with him again," Blaine admitted, and he sounded so heartbreakingly lonely.

"Then do it."

"Do what?"

"Win him back!" Sam announced, sitting up from where he had been slumped against Blaine's pillows. "Some desperate begging while he was here for _Grease_, a call on Thanksgiving, a platonic Christmas, and a booty call on Valentine's Day really doesn't amount to much." Sam was tempted to ask how Blaine could still be in love with Kurt _and_ be crushing on him, but it didn't really seem to be the moment.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Go to New York. Serenade him, beg on your knees, do _something_. All you've done so far is moan about the fact that's he's not here and how much you love him. Tell _him_ all of that, I certainly get it by now."

"This is tough love, right?" Blaine asked, sounding a little amused.

"Totally."

"'K. Continue."

"What if you did something really romantic? I mean, it would have been cool if you could have done it today, but there has to be some other really romantic date, right? This, if I got the rant, was your first kiss, right?"

"Correct."

"When was your first date?"

"The next week. We decided to wait until Regionals was done and the whole competition atmosphere had blown over... especially since we lost and his bird had just died." Okay, their relationship really hadn't been all that normal to start with, had it?

"Right. So what if, next week, we go to New York and serenade him, like we did with Miss Pillsbury a few weeks ago?" Blaine appeared to be considering it.

"What if he thinks it's creepy?"

"Dobler-Dolmer, dude, Dobler-Dolmer." Blaine had gotten Sam totally hooked on _How I Met Your Mother_.

"Speaking of one Lloyd Dobler," Blaine said, and he sounded excited. "How do you think Mr. Schuester would feel if I stole his bit?"

"Kurt wasn't there for it. Who cares?"

"We have some planning to do."

* * *

"I don't feel right about this," Rachel argued into her iPhone, which had been placed on the couch between Santana and Rachel and was on speaker phone. "He has a boyfriend."

"_Rachel, come on,_" Blaine pleaded on the other line. "_If Adam really meant something to Kurt, nothing would have happened between us on Valentine's Day. Adam was the cure to Kurt's loneliness, and you know that_."

"I agree with Frodo," Santana added. "Kurt's more exclusive with his boyfriend pillow than he is with his actual boyfriend."

"_With his what_?"

"Nothing!" they chorused.

"_Fine. I'll pretend I didn't hear that_," Blaine appeased the girls. "_Will you please help_?"

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Rachel asked, and she still sounded grudging.

"_All you need to do is be out of the house for a while, so Kurt thinks. You'll actually be outside with me and my serenading force._"

"What the hell does that mean, Queer-do?"

"_You'll see_," Blaine said, and it sounded like he was smiling. "_You ladies are familiar with the song 'In Your Eyes' from the movie _Say Anything_, right?_"

"Very nice choice, Dobler. Hope you're not secretly Dolmer."

"_I appreciate that, Santana_," Blaine said with only a hint of sarcasm. "_Rachel, I do need a little help from you_."

"What would that be?"

"_If everything goes well, I don't want to be having to sing the last part. We came up with the idea to have some belters do it instead, with the help of the harmonizing background singers, and I was hoping you would belt along with Unique_."

"Fine, but I still disapprove. You're trying to break someone's heart here."

"_And I'm trying to heal mine_," Blaine argued.

"I just think-"

"Shut up, Lady Collin, that's Kurt." The door was sliding back.

"Bye, Blaine," Rachel whispered as she hung up the phone.

"Sometimes I hate being lumped in with the male singers," Kurt announced as he walked in with grocery bags. "Going to that symposium was absolutely pointless. We go to one of the most exclusive performing arts schools in the world, and there are _still_ no countert- Why are you both staring at me?"

"Kurt, can we ask you something?" Rachel said, giving Santana the best puppy-dog eyes she could manage.

"Sure."

"Why haven't we seen Adam around lately?" Kurt dropped two of the bags on the counter with unnecessary force.

"No reason. He's been busy, and we haven't exactly clicked yet."

"By that you mean you haven't banged?" Santana guessed and Rachel smacked her arm.

"We haven't even kissed, Santana," Kurt admitted. "I... he's a great guy, but I don't think we're that good a couple."

"So why not break things off?" Santana asked.

"I'm giving us a chance. Maybe we'll click at some point. We haven't really gotten a chance yet." Kurt didn't seem to want to say anything more on the subject.

* * *

"When was the last time your roommates weren't here?" Adam asked with a grin as they sat on Kurt's bed. His accent was cute but it made him a little difficult to understand when he was talking fast.

"Sadly, I don't even remember." He really couldn't remember the last time he had been alone in the apartment. Until recently, there had been four people living in an apartment bought for two, and Kurt hadn't been able to get rid of all three at one. Two was a lot easier.

"It's nice to have some alone time," Adam said with a softer smile. "It was fun, going to _Definitely, Maybe_ a few weeks ago, but I feel like I really haven't seen you since then."

"You haven't." Kurt hadn't even expected to see Adam that night, but he hadn't been busy and Rachel and Santana had wanted some girl time (which was ridiculous. It wasn't like he ruined girl time. He let them talk about _anything_!), so they had gone out for dinner.

"It's _really_ nice to see you again," Adam was leaning forward, and Kurt couldn't think of a good reason to stop him.

_Oooh-oooh-oooh  
__Oooh-oooh  
__Oooh-oooh_

"What's that?" Kurt asked, pulling away from Adam.

"Who cares?" Adam asked, leaning forward again, but Kurt stood up.

"Come on. I haven't seen anything cool like this since I moved to New York." According to romantic comedies, there were flash mobs every other minute in New York, but Kurt had yet to see one.

"All right, all right, we'll take a look," Adam said, taking Kurt's hand as they headed towards the window. The sound seemed to be coming from the street right below them.

_Oooh-oooh-oooh  
__Oooh-oooh  
__Oooh-oooh_

"No," Adam said, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_Love, I get so lost, sometimes  
__Days pass, and this emptiness fills my heart_

To be fair, Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing either. He put both his hands over his mouth so he didn't scream or cry. He wasn't sure which one he wanted to do more.

Blaine was standing in the courtyard below, but it wasn't just him, far from it. Kurt could see the New Directions, past and present, even his ridiculously cunning roommates, all wearing the outfits that had appeared at Regionals 2011, the year Kurt had been competing with the Warblers. Speaking of the Warblers, they were all there, past and present. Wes and David were standing right next to Blaine, Sebastian and some Warbler Kurt didn't recognize behind them. They were all in full uniform.

Vocal Adrenaline was even there, the same old drones, wearing the outfits from Nationals 2011. The New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline were in almost the same color. Unique stood in front of them, obviously the reason they were there, along with Sunshine and Jesse St. James. There had to be at least sixty people in the courtyard below Kurt, Rachel, and Santana's building, and Blaine stood in front of them all, with Wes and David and Rachel, Santana, and Sam to either side, pouring his heart out in song as the people behind him harmonized. It was breath-taking, even more so when Kurt realized only Blaine had a microphone, connected to speakers on either side of the mob. The rest didn't need one, and that was only exemplified when they started stomping along to the music to create the bass line.

_When I want to run away  
__I drive off in my car  
__But whichever way I go  
__I come back to the place you are_

The Warblers really joined in here, creating the background, but Kurt was still having trouble believing that this wasn't a dream. Blaine had his eyes directly locked on the window Kurt was standing in (oh, and Adam. He was still there. Right. Shoot), and he was fighting a smile as he sang.

"Dude, there's another guy with him," David whispered to Blaine, but Blaine ignored it. He hadn't _meant_ for this to happen, but he was kind of glad it did.

_All my instincts, they return  
__And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
__Without a noise, without my pride  
__I reach out from the inside_

Sebastian and the Warbler Kurt didn't recognize that he was holding hands with passed something up to Blaine, and Kurt almost cried, either with laughter or disbelief, he didn't even know, as Blaine held it up at the start of the chorus.

_In your eyes (in your eyes)  
__The light, the heat (in your eyes)  
__I am complete (in your eyes)  
__I see the doorway (in your eyes)  
__To a thousand churches (in your eyes)  
__The resolution (in your eyes)  
__Of all my fruitless searches (in your eyes)  
__Oh, I see the light and the heat (in your eyes)  
__Oh, I want to be that complete (in your eyes, the light, the heat)  
__(In your eyes, the light, the heat)_

_I want to touch the light  
__The heat I see in your eyes_

_Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
__So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
_

_I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
__I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_

"Go," Adam said as the second verse started, and Kurt looked at him in surprise. "He's the one you really want, and he always will be. Go."

"I... Adam, I'm sorry."

"I know. It's okay." Adam looked absolutely heartbroken, but Kurt couldn't stop to worry about it. He started racing downstairs. He needed to see Blaine.

_And all my instincts, they return  
__And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
__Without a noise, without my pride  
__I reach out from the inside_

"Dude, he left the window," Sam whispered from beside Blaine, but he kept singing. Kurt wouldn't just leave. Not after this. He respected Blaine enough to talk to him, even if it was to break his heart.

"I bet he's racing down the stairs," Nick whispered from next to Sebastian.

"I bet he's making out with that hottie next to him," Sebastian added, but Hunter quickly slapped his arm.

"Hush."

"Shouldn't you all be singing?" Rachel chided as she and Unique began the belting.

_In your eyes  
__Your eyes_ (_ooh!_)  
_Your eyes_ (_ooh!_)  
_In your eyes_ (_ooh!_)  
_In your eyes _(_ooh!_)

Blaine's heart practically burst out of his chest as he saw Kurt step out of his building. His eyes were a little wet, but he was smiling, and Blaine couldn't help smiling in return. God, he was so beautiful.

_In your eyes (in your eyes)  
__The light, the heat (in your eyes)  
__I am complete (in your eyes)  
__I see the doorway (in your eyes)  
__To a thousand churches (in your eyes)  
__The resolution (in your eyes)  
__Of all my fruitless searches (in your eyes)_

Blaine had to stop singing at this point, because Kurt was in his arms and kissing him, and yeah, he was _really_ happy he had planned for this. The New Directions, Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel, and Unique sang on in the background as they kissed, Blaine breaking the lip lock to sing the very last notes.

_In your eyes_

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt whispered, and he couldn't even believe his eyes. Blaine was there, in New York, and he had brought a small army to help him win Kurt back. "I... wow."

"Kiss him, white boy!" Mercedes encouraged from the background.

"He already covered that," Sam teased, wrapping Kurt and Blaine in a bear hug. "Congrats, dudes."

"I... when... how..."

"Excuse him, he's still speechless," Wes added from the side.

"And you brought."

"Okay, okay!" Rachel announced. "We can have a huge reunion later!" When had she taken control? "I think we need to give these two boys some alone time!" This earned some cheers and whistles and a shout of 'wanky!' from Santana. "To talk, you perverts!" she chided, but her first comment had worked better, they were staring to file out as a big group, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone and still wrapped around each other.

"Maybe we should go inside," Kurt suggested once he had gotten his head on straight. "Rachel's right, we do need to talk."

"Is Adam still in there?"

"I think he probably left." Kurt looked guilty, so Blaine gave him a soft kiss, marveling in the fact that he was allowed to kiss Kurt again.

"It's okay, Kurt. You can't please everyone." Kurt smiled softly.

"Let's go inside." Kurt let go of Blaine, but he reached out his hand, and the tenor happily took it. They had a long road ahead of them, but they had fallen in love the moment they had met, and they would be in love for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Cute fluff. I feel like it's very obvious what the song used here was. I really do. But just in case...**

**Song used:  
**'_In Your Eyes_' by Peter Gabriel (in the style of _Glee_)

**Reviews are Love.**


End file.
